


The Battle of Olympus

by ballpointpennn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpointpennn/pseuds/ballpointpennn
Summary: A story about 13 demigods, who discover themselves and the wonderful yet hateful concept of love. Will they be able to overcome every heartwrecking setback together? Or will it all just end in tears?





	The Battle of Olympus

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's been a while. but i'm posting this oldie now, since it has gotten a lot of love on twitter. hope you enjoy.

**Bluewaters Tower, story 17**

Hansol had been tensed up all day. His throat was dry and his hormones were raging. Whenever Seungkwan touched him, he wanted to pin that boy to a wall and fuck him into oblivion. Hansol wants to hear his whiney, helpless cries of pleasure as he is wrecking his prostate. He needs to feel Seungkwan clenching around him for more pleasure. He needs the boy to need him.

It wasn't as if Seungkwan didn't feel it. When Hansol backhugged him, he realised what was waiting for him when they got back to the penthouse.

He knew Hansol's bedroom stare better than anything. He could feel it burn onto his ass all day long. Those dark eyes, filled with lust and hunger. The eyes of the one who would destroy his body the whole night long while he, himself moaned out in utter satisfaction.

The moment the lock of their bedroom clicked, Seungkwan knew it was over.

He got thrown on the bed and his clothes were basically ripped off of his fragile, tiny body. Hansol stopped and panted as he looked down on his fully naked soulmate, the shreds of clothing decorating their covers.

His hand traveled up Seungkwan's torso gently and he closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of the warm, smooth skin underneath his eager fingers.

Seungkwan looked at Hansol with admiration. He knew how hard Hansol always held back, because he didn't want to scare him. But Seungkwan didn't mind when he broke and lost control. Ofcourse, he would wake up with bruises all over his body but what do you expect when you're in love with a demigod?

Hansol's eyes shot open and he began to undress himself too. Seungkwan watched him with a fond smile resting on his lips. The demigod's mighty and precisely toned body got revealed. The moonlight managed to make his golden tattoos shine elegantly. The artworks of gold carved into Hansol's skin were only visible to those who he loved.

Seungkwan hoped that he would be able to see the drawings forever.

"I am going to be gentle this time. I promise." Hansol said softly as his eyes traveled over Seungkwan's exposed skin. The boy hummed in response.

Their first time had been very painful. It was during a full moon and Hansol got twice as strong. Seungkwan had lived off of painkillers for two weeks. Hansol felt really guilty for it and they made a promise to never do it during a full moon ever again.

"Okay, love." Seungkwan responded with the same softness in his voice.

Hansol flashed his beautiful smile and leaned down to kiss his mortal lover. Seungkwan couldn't lie over the fact that Hansol's kisses were indeed godly. He was the son of Kratos, but he managed to keep back his insane strength and kiss Seungkwan softly.

Gods and goddesses needed love too, but only more than humans. It was like breathing to them. And Seungkwan would give all his oxygen for his demigod.

Somewhere down there, a few stories down, a man walked the streets looking for something he might never find. The night felt cold against his titanium skin.

Seokmin had been living on the streets for 250 years now, suffering from dirty looks every day again. His soul was broken, but his father had shown him that searching might make you find new things. Which he eventually did find. That humans are despicable beings who do not care when they see a homeless teenager searching for food. Seokmin had a nice feeling about this night. As if tonight, something special might just happen.

"Oh in Zeus' name! Are you alright, sweetheart?" A young man said to him. He looked about 25 and had very kind eyes.

Seokmin's eyes stood dull and lifeless, yet something about the man made them sparkle. "In Zeus' name?" He asked playfully.

The man sighed and chuckled. "I study Greek mythology." He explained, "It gets to you sometimes."

Seokmin shook his head in disbelief. When he looked into the eyes of the man, he recognized someone else in them. A God he was familiar with. Maybe a friend of his father?

"May I ask your name?" He asked suspiciously.

"Joshua." The man answered with a kind smile.

When Seokmin felt his heart beating again, he knew it for sure. This was the son of Asclepius. "Seokmin, son of Helios. I am sure you are familiar with him." He said.

Joshua gasped. "Are you really?" He asked.

Seokmin nodded and rolled up his sleeve to show the golden sun tattooed on his skin. "Let's go to my place, Seokmin. I need to talk to you about your father."

Seokmin found himself inside a huge penthouse a couple of minutes later, while Joshua was making tea. It was gorgeous and luxurious and he could've sworn to see other people walking around.

Joshua came back from the kitchen and came to sit next to Seokmin. The sofa they were sitting on was faced to the city with only two tables on it's sides. As if it was placed there for people who wanted to enjoy the view.

"So, you wanted to talk to me about my father?" Seokmin asked as he turned to the elder.

Joshua nodded and scratched the back of his head. "There are stories going around in Olympus. And they are not quite beautiful. There is a story about your father and it is truly very worrying. They say that Helios has lost his bright smile and that they have not seen it in over 250 years. I think it has to do with you, since he is one of the lesser deities that actually cares deeply for his children." Joshua said calmly.

Seokmin looked outside. "My father chose to leave me when I had my 20th birthday. It was his choice. So if you are here to try and convince me that he cares, then I might as well leave now." He stood up but a hand grasped his.

"Please, hear me out." Joshua asked carefully. Seokmin felt the intense healing floating through his body and fell back in the sofa.

"There is also a story of the Lost Boy, which only proves my theory more. It has nothing to do with the Shadow Boy, because he visits us often. But what I am actually trying to say is that us demigods do not see their godly parents often, since they are occupied with taking care of the humans. And that is why he left, Seokmin. Not because he does not love you. He does, believe me." Joshua explained.

Seokmin sighed. "I have been homeless for 250 years, Joshua. What makes you think that my father will realise that I am half human and take care of me?" He whispered.

Joshua stroked Seokmin's hand. Surprisingly, Seokmin did not flinch at his touch. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. His heart felt so complete whenever Joshua touched him.

"Will you come live with us, Seokmin?" He asks softly.

"Who is us?" He responded.

Joshua smiled. "Well, just a few other demigods." He answered.

Seokmin frowned. "I asked who." He said as he opened his eyes.

Joshua saw the intimidating eyes of the young male and couldn't help but stutter. "Ju- Junhui, so- son of Aphro- Aphrodite, Min- Mingyu, son of Pei- Peithos, H- Hansol, son of- of Kratos and Seungkwan, Ha- Hansol's mort- mortal lover." He said.

Seokmin smiled suddenly and very brightly. It gave warmth to Joshua and he looked down as it spread across his cheeks.

"Thank you. Oh, where will I sleep?" Seokmin asked.

Joshua looked up and thought. All the suites were occupied... "We do not have free rooms now, but we do have a feeling that Hansol will go live with his mortal lover. You can sleep in my suite until he leaves." He answered with flushed cheeks.

Seokmin nodded and smiled secretly. This boy was truly kind at heart.

Seungkwan looked at him. Sometimes it scared him how much Hansol loved him. It was almost too much. As if he was drunk with the feeling. Seungkwan was only human. What if Hansol would break him? He wouldn't. Right? Seungkwan took a deep breath. He felt heavy. As if he was trapped in a beautiful illusion. 

**The other side of the city, same time**

The son of Hypnos stared at the moon as his drunk roommate walked in.

"A new record, Wonwoo." He said.

The drunk demigod let out a small "Yaaay!" and passed out on the couch. Son of Dionysus, what would you expect?

Jeonghan faced Wonwoo and huffed. He could not remember what sleep felt like. Ever since he had felt the warmth of Seungcheol, he wasn't able to sleep without him. It had been a century of being awake. He was getting afraid that he would never sleep again.

He turned around and sauntered to his room. He opened the door and looked out of his window again. He loved the night. It was as if he wasn't alone. And he was able to see his uncles at night, but he did like the sun too.

Suddenly a thud was heard behind him.

He turned around and looked at the panting young male in front of him. The black hair, the big eyes, the never ending pain in those eyes. Seungcheol.

The latter dropped his gym bag and pushed Jeonghan's neglected, breakable body against the glass in a harsh way. Seungcheol pushed his muscled thigh in between the demigod's legs and wrapped his fingers around the boy's neck.

"You are just as pretty as I remember." He whispered cockily as he leaned very close to the boy.

Jeonghan looked at him as the tears glistened in his eyes. "I have not slept since the day you left me." He hissed.

Seungcheol smirked. "Poor thing." He mocked.

Jeonghan felt the anger in his veins. Before he knew it, he had slapped Seungcheol hard.

The demigod's eyes were flashing with complete rage. But Jeonghan remained as calm as he was. He had never known fear for the other. Instead, he grabbed Seungcheol's cheeks in one hand and forced him to look at him. "I hate you, Seungcheol." He said. His voice trembled with hundred years of pure torture. The tears ran down his perfect face as he watched the other become even more destroyed as he already was.

"Say that one more time, I fucking dare you." Seungcheol growled as he yanked away Jeonghan's hand from his cheeks.

Jeonghan opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Seungcheol had pulled him into a passionate, liberating kiss filled with all the fire and feelings of the past century. He tried to push Seungcheol away, but failed as the other only pushed harder into the kiss.

Seungcheol picked him up without breaking the kiss and brought them to Jeonghan's bed. Clothes flew around the room quickly after. The sounds of young love and furniture breaking filled the room as they made rough love to eachother for as long as the night stayed.

Seungcheol gazed at Jeonghan. His hair was messy and slightly wet, lips stretched and swollen, cheeks flushed and lovebites and hickeys scattered all over his body. At this moment, he was certain of a thought that had been haunting him ever since the day he first laid eyes on the demigod. Yoon Jeonghan was the one.

Jeonghan woke up the next day, in the half of the night. His sleepy eyes fluttered open and he sat up. A burning note flew his way.

>   
> You slept for a long time, Jeonghannie.  
> I am truly sorry to tell you that he left.  
> 

Jeonghan bursted out in tears. The Shadow Boy crawled onto the bed and took the naked boy in his arms. No words were exchanged as Jeonghan cried himself to sleep again. His uncle stroked his hair softly before tucking him in and disappearing along with the night.

**Bluewaters Tower, story 17**

"You are a complete fool, Seungcheol! How dare you abuse his love like that?!" Junhui said as he tried to empathize the disappointment in his words.

The latter didn't answer. He stared into nothing and tried to think.

"... How could you do something like that, Cheol? Seriously, I wish I could have a lover with that dedication, but I barely know what mine looks like-" The beautiful boy was harshly inturrupted.

"Enough!" Seungcheol shouted powerfully. The glass trembled slightly in Junhui's hand. "Enough..." Seungcheol repeated as he looked out of the window.

"I apologize. It wasn't my intention to annoy you, Seungcheol." Junhui said softly. 

Seungcheol turned around in a second and slapped the glass out of Junhui's hand. It smashed onto the floor as the wine seeped into the carpet slowly.

"I am not interested in your non existent lover, Junhui. I am not interested in your life at all." Seungcheol spat. 

All of a sudden the curtains flew shut and the candles were blown out. A figure appeared and hit Seungcheol right in the nose. The figure placed a quick peck on Junhui's cheek and the curtains flew back open. A little burning note floated in the air softly.

>   
> Do I look real now?  
> Also, don't be mean.  
> You are not like this.  
> 

Junhui could not help but laugh as the blood ran down Seungcheol's face.

"Do you think this is funny, Junhui?" Seungcheol said as he spat the blood on the floor.

"I actually do." Junhui responded. Seungcheol huffed and looked out of the windows again. But then the younger realised what he had said. "No... I don't think that it's funny. I just don't get why you would run away from something so wonderful..?" Junhui sighed. 

Seungcheol bit his lip and tried to hold back his tears. "I- I- am scared..." He admitted with a trembling voice.

Junhui came to stand near him. "Why?" He asked innocently.

Seungcheol took a deep breath. "I- I am afraid of- of- of hurting him- a- and myself..." He cried as he faced the other, "I can't handle more pain then I am in now." He whispered, barely audible. Junhui could see the intense pain in his tortured eyes. "I know someone who can help." 

A few knocks on the double doors of Jisoo's suite was all they needed. The boy opened up and gasped when he saw Seungcheol. It wasn't an everyday thing when you opened your bedroom door and the son of the ruler of the Underworld himself stood there. They all gathered in the big living room for the ritual.

Other demigods were awakened too as the ritual took place. There were candles, crystals and gems everywhere and Jisoo was wearing a necklace as well. Seungcheol sat on a chair in the middle of all of it and cried silently. It was silent and peaceful around the penthouse. It reminded Seungcheol of Jeonghan and the everlasting pain in his heart grew. He recognized others in the shadows, watching his healing.

The process started and Seungcheol felt intensely relieved after. He felt light and actually good. His sorrow was gone for the first time in 834 years. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Jisoo had collapsed in front of him. The boy was exhausted from draining so much pain from someone's soul. Seungcheol felt sorry for him but was too late to help as Mingyu was already bringing him back to his suite. The demigods left again and some even left him a filthy look. Seungcheol didn't know what he did wrong by trying to heal himself. Junhui patted on his shoulder and told him not to worry about it. Seungcheol eventually fell asleep on their couch without even having a single nightmare. 

A burning feeling in his chest woke him up early and he shot awake. Seungcheol breathed quickly as he grasped his hair. This couldn't be happening again. Suddenly he saw that someone else was around too. A boy, not very tall and certainly not gifted, stood at the window. He was looking at the view, but the tears fell down his cheeks. Seungcheol realised that he was crying. The boy was fully dressed strangely enough, and had a suitcase next to him. "You are in pain." He breathed out softly.

The boy turned around and sobbed. "Did I wake you, son of Hades?" He asked politely.

Seungcheol shook his head. "Don't worry. Can I ask your name, human?" He responded. 

The boy fumbled with his fingers and looked down. "I am Seungkwan." He whispered.

"Why are you crying, Seungkwan?" Seungcheol asked, not really knowing why he was trying to help the stranger. As Seungkwan started explaining why he felt bad, Seungcheol found that he was also explaining exactly how he felt right now. He stood up and walked over to the mortal, who didn't back away. He was surprised but also thankful, because people would always run away from him. He placed his hand on Seungkwan's chest and felt the pain as if it was his own. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw as he held a moan back. It was intense and he wanted it to go away. He took his hand away. "I am feeling your pain too." He whispered.

Seungkwan let out a little smile. "I will try not to feel like this. Then you can feel better too." He said very sincerely.

Seungcheol returned a very slight smile. "What do humans need to feel better?" He asked. Seungkwan thought for a bit. "People often hug when they are not feeling well." He said.

"Can I hug you then? Maybe it will make your pain go away?" Seungcheol proposed.

Seungkwan smiled again and opened his arms. The two embraced eachother as friends and felt the pain getting lighter. "It is working." Seungcheol said happily. "Yes, it is." Seungkwan replied with his eyes closed.

"What the hell is happening here?" A voice said, breaking the comfortable silence.

They released eachother and turned around, facing Hansol who looked anything but pleased with what he had just whitnessed.

"I was helping Seungkwan with the pain." Seungcheol said calmly.

Hansol was furious, burning with anger. "Do not get any closer to him or else I will break every little bone in your body." He threatened darkly.

Seungcheol felt the everlasting anger rushing through his veins. "I was helping him." He growled.

Hansol didn't seem to care. "Seungkwan. Come over to me. Now."

The said mortal looked at Seungcheol and started walking towards the demigod. But Seungcheol had other plans as he grasped the boy's shirt and yanked him back, ripping it by accident. "Seungkwan, why are you going back to the reason why you were crying?" He asked him.

The human started crying silently again. "I- I don't know..." He sobbed.

Seungcheol groaned as another pain collided with the one already burning in his chest. Hansol was in pain too. He looked up at him and tried to talk properly. "You are suffocating him. He needs space. Free him." The forced words sounded heartbreaking in the silence of the night. Soon after, Seungcheol fainted from the overwhelming destruction within him.

"S- Seungkwan? Is it true what he says?" Hansol asked carefully. He was scared that Seungcheol spoke the truth.

The boy looked down and started fumbling with his fingers again. "I want to live as a normal human being. Even with half a soul." Seungkwan admitted softly.

Hansol felt like he had been stabbed. "You can't." He said as he shook his head, "Seungkwan, you are not strong enough."

The mortal stepped backwards. "I am. I can take care of myself." He said, trying his best to keep strong.

"No, Seungkwan. You need me." Hansol said sternly as the tears ran down his face.

Seungkwan shook his head and looked him directly in the eyes. " _You_ need _me_. I can't live with you like this. You think of me as something that belongs to you. You don't think of me as a person, Hansol." Seungkwan responded.

Hansol walked over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "You can't leave me." He cried. Seungkwan tried to push him away but was too weak to do so. "Please, Seungkwan, please." Hansol begged.

"Let me go." Seungkwan said, "Hansol. Let me go. Now." Hansol pulled out of the embrace eventually. He didn't want to move, so Seungkwan managed to push him aside.

"If you leave now, I won't be able to protect you anymore." Hansol said without turning around.

"Maybe that's a good thing." Seungkwan whispered. He clenched the handle of his suitcase between his fingers and started walking towards the exit.

After the door shut, Hansol errupted in screaming and tears. It rebounded in between the walls of the entire penthouse. Mingyu and Junhui came rushing in quickly. They found the boy tearing his clothes apart in pure rage at himself. They both knew that this wasn't going to be solved by a quick healing ritual. It may even be impossible to heal at all...


End file.
